


Rainy Night

by sevenall



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia's Captain says run so she runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

Rukia's Captain says run so she runs, one hand on the swordhilt. She won't waste breath on crying out until she's close enough to the sentries to actually raise the alarm. The ground is soft with rotting leaves under her feet and the only sound she can hear is her own harsh breathing.

A sudden flare of reiatsu knocks her flat. Like a strike of lightning and once she gets up, the Hollow stink has been washed away by the smell of ozone in the air. After all these years in the Division, it still makes her skin prickle.

She turns around, then and makes her way back to the glade somehow. Kaien lies on the ground, silent and still as she has never has seen him, but he's truly Kaien again. In his hand, one of Miyako's ribbons, colours of the Shiba House.

Captain Ukitake stands over his fallen vice-captain. Seeing Rukia approach, he sheathes his sword again. The blade is dark with blood, the whole front of his robe is spattered and stained. When he lifts his head, Rukia sees the bright red foam at the corners of his mouth.

"Captain!"

Her Captain smiles in scarlet and white.

"It's alright, Kuchiki," he says and then he falls.

THE END


End file.
